cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার
কোথাও টু শব্দটি নেই। হঠাৎ ভারী শব্দের সাথে আলোকরশ্মির মতো কিছু একটার আবির্ভাব ঘটে। তারপর শুরু হয় একটানা যান্ত্রিক শব্দ। এভাবেই স্ক্রিনে আসে সিনেমার নাম: পুরো স্ক্রিন জুড়ে ক্যাপিটাল অক্ষরে লেখা INLAND EMPIRE. এর মধ্যে দিয়েই ডেভিড লিঞ্চ আমাদেরকে এক বিস্ময়কর surrealist (পরাবাস্তব) জগতে নিয়ে যান। দর্শক মাত্রই সিনেমার মধ্যে ঢুকে যেতে বাধ্য। রেডিও ট্রান্সমিটার থেকে ভেসে আসে: Axxon N. The longest running radio play in history. প্রথম দৃশ্যের মতো সিনেমার দ্বিতীয় দৃশ্যটাও সাদাকালো। একটি ছেলে একটি মেয়েকে হলওয়ে ধরে এগোতে দেখা যায়, দেখা যায় বললে ভুল হবে; পরাবাস্তব সিনেমায় নিজের চোখের উপর খুব বেশী বিশ্বাস করার উপায় নেই। হোটেল রুমে ঢোকার পর আমরা বুঝতে পারি, মেয়েটি বেশ্যা; আর ছেলেটি যথারীতি তার কাস্টমার। সিনেমার প্রথম দিককার কথোপকথন শোনা যায়: - Take off your clothes. - Sure. - You know what whores do? - Yes. They fuck. Do you want to fuck me? - Take off your clothes. I’ll tell you what I want. এরপরই সেই পরাবাস্তব সেক্সের দৃশ্য, প্রচণ্ড ঝাপসা, ব্যাকগ্রাউন্ডে অস্ফূট স্বর; পুরো সময় জুড়েই পাত্র-পাত্রীর মুখটা ঝাপসা করা। এভাবেই সর্বকালের অন্যতম সেরা পরাবাস্তব অ্যাডভেঞ্চারের সূচনা। ডেভিড লিঞ্চের স্টাইলই এটা। প্রথম দিককার ব্লু ভেলভেট থেকে শুরু করে তার প্রায় প্রতিটা সিনেমাতেই পরাবাস্তবতার ছাপ থাকে। ছাপ বলা ভুল হবে, আসলে তার আর্টিস্টিক স্টাইলই হল সাররিয়েলিস্ট। ডেভিড লিঞ্চের সিনেমা এবং বিশেষত ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার নিয়ে কিছু বলার আগে তাই পরাবাস্তবতা সম্পর্কে কিছু বলে নেয়া প্রয়োজন- বেশী কিছু না, কয়েক লাইন, আমি যে কয়েক লাইন জানি আর কি! চলচ্চিত্রে আর্টের দিক শুরু করতে হবে উনবিংশ শতক থেকে। তখনও শিল্পে পরাবাস্তবতার জন্ম হয়নি। ফটোগ্রাফি তথা আলোকচিত্রশিল্প নামে নতুন একটি শিল্প মাধ্যমের জন্ম হয়েছে। এতে চিত্রকরেরা একইসাথে স্বস্তি পেলেন এবং অস্বস্তিতে পড়লেন। মধ্যযুগে আমরা মানুষের হুবহু পোর্ট্রেট বা প্রকৃতির বিশ্বস্ত উপস্থাপনের প্রভাব দেখতে পাই। কিন্তু ফটোগ্রাফি চলে আসায় চিত্রশিল্পীরা আর অবজেক্টের প্রতি বিশ্বস্ত থাকাকে প্রয়োজনীয় মনে করলেন না। যত সূক্ষ্ণই হোক, আলোকচিত্রের চেয়ে সূক্ষ্ণ তো আর আঁকা ছবি হতে পারবে না। তাই চিত্রকরেরা অবজেক্ট বাদ দিয়ে নিজেদের প্রতি বিশ্বস্ত হয়ে পড়লেন। মনের আনন্দে বা বেদনায় চিত্রশিল্পে নতুনত্ব নিয়ে আসলেন। এভাবেই উনবিংশ ও বিংশ শতকের সবচেয়ে প্রভাবশালী তিনটি শিল্প আন্দোলনের জন্ম হল: # Impressionism # Expressionism # Surrealism এর মধ্যে আরও অনেক শিল্প আন্দোলনের জন্ম হয়েছিল, কিন্তু সেগুলো সম্পর্কে আমি নিজেও কিছু জানি না। আমি শুরু করবো ইমপ্রেশনিজম দিয়ে। এখানে আরেকটা বিষয় বলে রাখা ভাল, এই শিল্প আন্দোলনগুলো উত্তরাধুনিকতার সাথেও গভীরভাবে সম্পর্কিত। কোন বস্তু শিল্পীর মনে যে অনুভূতির সৃষ্টি করে তাকে তুলির আঁচড়ে প্রকাশ করার মাধ্যমেই তাই ইমপ্রেশনিজমের জন্ম হল। এটা অবশ্যই অবজেক্টিভ। কারণ এখানে বস্তুর প্রক্ষেপনটাই মুখ্য। ইমপ্রেশনিস্ট শিল্পীরা আলো এবং রঙ এর ট্রানজিয়েন্ট ব্যবহারের মাধ্যমে বস্তুর সঠিক ভাব তুলে ধরতো। উনবিংশ শতকের শেষার্ধে ইমপ্রেশনিজমের মৃত্যু ঘটে, তখনও সিনেমার জন্ম হয়নি। তাই চলচ্চিত্রে ইমপ্রেশনিজমের তেমন কোন প্রভাব পড়েনি। উনবিংশ শতকেই আমরা কিয়ের্কেগরের (Søren Kierkegaard) মতো মহান দার্শনিকদের পেয়েছি। কিয়ের্কেগর অস্তিত্ববাদের জন্ম দেন। অর্থাৎ ভৌত বাস্তবতার পরিবর্তে মানুষের অস্তিত্বকে বড় করে দেখতে শুরু করেন। এর প্রভাব পড়ে শিল্পেও। ইমপ্রেশনিজমে ভৌত বাস্তবতাটাই ছিল মুখ্য, সেটা শিল্পীর মনে যে ভাব জাগাতো তা আমরা দেখতে পেতাম। কিন্তু বিংশ শতকের শুরুর দিকে এক্সপ্রেশনিজমের জন্ম হয় যার মূল কথা ছিল: ভৌত বাস্তবতা নয় বরং মানুষের মনের অন্তর্নিহিত ভাবটা বস্তু-নিরপেক্ষ ভাবে প্রকাশ করাই শিল্প। ইমপ্রেশনিজমে যেখানে ভৌত বাস্তবতাকে প্রকাশ করার চেষ্টা করা হতো, এক্সপ্রেশনিজমে সেখানে ভৌত বাস্তবতাকে বিকৃত করার কাজ শুরু হয়। কারণ এখানে বাস্তবতা নয়, মানুষের অস্তিত্বই মুখ্য। মজার ব্যাপার হল এক্সপ্রেশনিজম নামের এই শিল্প আন্দোলন চিত্রশিল্প নয়, বরং চলচ্চিত্রের হাত ধরেই এগিয়ে গেছে। ১৯২০ সালের দিকে জার্মানিতে এক্সপ্রেশনিজমের ব্যাপক বিকাশ ঘটে, এবং এর পুরোভাগে ছিল সেকালের জার্মান চলচ্চিত্র। জার্মান এক্সপ্রেশনিস্ট সিনেমাগুলোর (“নসফেরাতু”, “দ্য কেবিনেট অফ ডঃ ক্যালিগারি” ইত্যাদি) কখনই মৃত্যু হবে না। আমরা আমাদের খুব কম চেতনাই প্রত্যক্ষভাবে অনুভব করতে পারি। কোন এক সময়ে আমাদের সমগ্র চেতনার একটা সামান্য অংশ নিয়েই আমাদের কাজ করতে হয়। কিন্তু তার মানে এই না যে, মনে অন্য কিছু নেই। মনের যে অংশটা প্রচ্ছন্ন থাকে সেটাকেই অবচেতন বলা হয়। উনবিংশ শতকে একদল শিল্পী এই অবচেতন থেকে ভিজ্যুয়াল ইমেজারি নিয়ে ছবি আঁকা শুরু করলেন, স্বভাবতই এগুলোকে যুক্তি দিয়ে ব্যাখ্যা করা প্রায় অসম্ভব হয়ে দাঁড়ালো। এটাকেই বলা হয় সাররিয়েলিজম বা পরাবাস্তবতাবাদ। এখানে লক্ষ্যণীয়, এক্সপ্রেশনিজম বা ইমপ্রেশনিজমে যেখানে মানব মনের উপর নির্ভর করা হতো সেখানে সাররিয়েলিজমে অবচেতনের উপর নির্ভর করা হয়। এজন্যই পরাবাস্তব ছবিতে বাস্তব-অবাস্তবের সীমারেখা মুছে যায়। পরাবাস্তব সিনেমায় কোনটা বাস্তব আর কোনটা অবাস্তব সেটা নির্ধারণ করা অনেক ক্ষেত্রে কঠিন হয়ে পড়ে এবং অনেক ক্ষেত্রে সেটার খুব বেশী প্রয়োজনও পড়ে না। এবার ডেভিড লিঞ্চের প্রসঙ্গে ফিরে আসা যায়। লিঞ্চ নিজেই একজন চিত্রশিল্পী। তার আঁকা কতগুলো ভাল মানের পরাবাস্তব ছবিও আছে। সিনেমায় পরাবাস্তব ইমেজারি এবং ভিজ্যুয়াল স্টাইল প্রয়োগে তার মত দক্ষতা খুব কম শিল্পীরই আছে। আইস ওয়াইড শাটে স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক পরাবাস্তবতা ব্যবহার করেছেন। কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের কিছু ছবিতেও এর প্রভাব দেখা যায়। কিন্তু পরাবাস্তবতার উপর সবচেয়ে বেশী নির্ভর করেছেন ডেভিড লিঞ্চ। এর আগে তার দুটা সিনেমায় পরাবাস্তবতার ছোঁয়া দেখেছি: ব্লু ভেলভেট আর মুলহল্যান্ড ড্রাইভ। মুলহল্যান্ড ড্রাইভের পরাবাস্তবতাটা বেশী চোখে পড়েছে। লিঞ্চের সিনেমার আরেকটা বড় বৈশিষ্ট্য হল, প্রথাগত গল্প বলার ভঙ্গিকে সম্পূর্ণ অস্বীকার করা। মুলহল্যান্ড ড্রাইভের নিছক প্লটটা বুঝতেই আমার দুই দিন লেগেছিল। পরাবাস্তব সিনেমায় এরকম ব্যতিক্রমী ন্যারেটিভ স্টাইল ব্যবহার করা ছাড়া উপায় নেই। একেবারে প্রথম দিককার একটা পরাবাস্তব সিনেমা দেখে সেটা টের পেয়েছিলাম। ১৯২৯ সালে সর্বকালের সেরা পরাবাস্তব চিত্রশিল্পী সালভাদোর দালি আর প্রভাবশালী স্পেনীয় চলচ্চিত্র পরিচালক লুইস বুনুয়েল মিলে একটা সিনেমা বানিয়েছিলেন। ১৬ মিনিটের সেই সিনেমার নাম Un chien andalou. সিনেমা বানানো হয়েছে গল্প বলার চিরাচরিত প্রথাকে সম্পূর্ণ অস্বীকার করে। এক দৃশ্যের সাথে আরেক দৃশ্যের যেন কোন causal সম্পর্কই নেই! লিঞ্চের ন্যারেটিভ স্টাইলে অনেক নতুনত্ব আছে। অনেকে এটাকে লিঞ্চিয়ান স্টাইল বলেন। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারে এর জটিলতম বহিঃপ্রকাশ ঘটেছে। যে মুলহল্যান্ড ড্রাইভ বুঝতে আমার দুই দিন লেগেছিল, ইনল্যান্ড দেখার পর সেটাকে অনেক সরল মনে হচ্ছে। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারেও যথারীতি আলো, রং এবং আবহ সুরের জটিল সংমিশ্রণ দেখা যায়। ভিজ্যুয়াল স্টাইলের সাথে কুবরিকের সিনেমার তুলনা করা যায় অনায়াসেই। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের ঘরগুলো কুবরিক থেকে কিছুটা হলেও অনুপ্রাণিত। আর নামটা নিজেই সাররিয়েল। গভীর কোন কিছুকে ইঙ্গিত করে, যেটাকে সহজে দেখা যায় না। সিনেমার প্রথম দিকে অদ্ভুত পোলিশ মহিলা যখন নিকির সাথে কথা বলে তখনও এরকম একটা বাড়ির কথা শুনতে পাই আমরা: বাড়িটা রাস্তা থেকে সহজে দেখা যায় না। আসলে ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার নিয়ে লিখে শেষ করা যাবে না। তিন ঘণ্টার সাররিয়েল কারিশমার সাথে মানিয়ে নেয়াটাও সহজ কথা না। ডেভিড লিঞ্চের সিনেমা যারা সচরাচর দেখেন না তাদের জন্য এটা বেদনাদায়কও হতে পারে। তবে আমার মনে হয়েছে, প্রতিটা দৃশ্যই অবচেতন থেকে উপভোগ করার যোগ্য। লিঞ্চের মধ্যে অনেক পাগলামি আছে। অনেক ক্রিটিক ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার দেখার পর- এটাকে নিছক পাগলের প্রলাপ বলে ফেলেছেন। স্বীকার করতেই হবে, ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের থিম মূলত সিনেমার সাথে জীবনের সম্পর্ক নিয়ে। স্বপ্ন মানেই সিনেমা, সিনেমা মানেই স্বপ্ন। সিনেমা থেকে বাস্তবকে আলাদা করা অতো সোজা নয়- এসব থিম উঠে এসেছে। আর লিঞ্চ সিনেমাকে কিভাবে দেখেন সেটাও কিছুটা বুঝতে পেরেছি। লিঞ্চের মাথার ভিতর তখন কি ঘটছিল সেটা জানা গেছে। এটাই তো আর্ট। আর্টকে আমার মাঝে মাঝে একটা সেতু মনে হয়। এই সেতু শিল্পী ও শিল্পমোদীর মনের মধ্যে যোগাযোগের পথ করে দেয়। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের আরেকটা বড় দিক হচ্ছে: এটা সম্পূর্ণ ডিভি (ডিজিটাল ভিডিও) ক্যামে করা হয়েছে। এ ধরণের উদ্যোগ ডেভিড লিঞ্চের জন্য বেশ বেমানান। কিন্তু এর মাধ্যমে লিঞ্চ সিনেমায় নতুন মাত্রা যোগ করেছেন। ডিভি ক্যাম দিয়ে করার কারণে আবহ সঙ্গীত এবং গ্রামারেও অনেক নতুনত্ব এসেছে। আশ্চর্যের বিষয় হলেও সত্যি, এই ডিভি ক্যাম অ্যাডভেঞ্চার ক্রিটিকদের প্রশংসা কুড়িয়েছে। আরও মজার ব্যাপার হচ্ছে: ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের কোন প্রথাগত চিত্রনাট্য ছিল না। তার মানে এই না যে, অভিনয় শিল্পীরা যা ইচ্ছা তা-ই বলেছে। লিঞ্চ একদিনের স্ক্রিপ্ট তার আগের দিন লিখতেন। শ্যুটিং এ এসে প্রতিদিন অভিনেতা-অভিনেত্রীদেরকে একটা কাগজ ধরিয়ে দিতেন যাতে ডায়লগ লেখা আছে। সেটা দেখে সেদিনই তাদের অভিনয় করতে হতো। এমনকি তারা জানতোও না তাদের দিয়ে কি করানো হচ্ছে। সিনেমায় লরা ডার্নের চরিত্রটাই মুখ্য। প্রায় পুরো সিনেমা জুড়েই সে থাকে। অস্কার পেলে খুশি হতাম। কিন্তু আবারও ঐ কথা: ডেভিড লিঞ্চের সিনেমা সেদিনই অস্কার পাবে যেদিন হলিউডের ব্যবসা লাটে উঠবে। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার নিয়ে এখনও ভাবছি। সিনেমার কাহিনী নিয়ে কোন সর্বজনগৃহীত তত্ত্ব নেই। নেটে জনৈক Mrs. Waggish এর দেয়া একটা তত্ত্ব পেলাম। বেশ ভালো লেগেছে। তবে অনেক কিছুর ব্যাখ্যাই এখনও পাইনি। সিনেমা নিয়ে এভাবে এগিয়ে যেতে আমার খুব ভাল লাগে। তাই এগিয়ে যাচ্ছি। Mrs. Waggish এর মতে কাহিনী যেভাবে এগিয়েছে সেটা বলার আগে সূচনা সম্পর্কে কিছু বলে নেই: প্রথমেই সিনেমার শুরুটা উল্লেখ করেছি। এই পতিতা কি আসলেই পতিতা নাকি একটি সম্মোহিত নারী সেটা নিয়ে দ্বিমত আছে। তবে আমার মতে সে সম্মোহিত এবং সিনেমায় তাকে লস্ট গার্ল হিসেবেই দেখানো হয়েছে। পরাবাস্তব সেক্স দৃশ্যের পর যখন সাদাকালো থেকে সবকিছু রঙিন হয়ে যায় তখনই আমরা হোটেল রুমে লস্ট গার্লকে দেখতে পাই। লস্ট গার্ল দিয়েই Mrs. Waggish কাহিনী বলা শুরু করেছেন। তার কাহিনীর সাথে আমি কিছুটা ডিটেইল যোগ করেছি। স্পয়লার ওয়ার্নিং: সিনেমার কাহিনী এখানে পুরোটাই বলে দেয়া আছে, আদি থেকে অন্ত। তবে এটা নেটে উপস্থিত কয়েক ডজন তত্ত্বের একটা। আর আপনারা যখন সিনেমা দেখা শুরু করবেন তখন এই কাহিনীর সাথে কিছুই মেলাতে পারবেন না। সিনেমা শেষ হওয়ার পরই কেবল মেলানোর চেষ্টা করতে পারেন। কাহিনী জানলে সুবিধা যেটা হবে সেটা হচ্ছে: কিছু আইকনিক দৃশ্য মিলিয়ে নিতে পারবেন। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের গল্পটা এমনও হতে পারে কোন একসময় পোল্যান্ডে এক বদ ফ্যান্টম ছিল যে একটা বাজে সার্কাস চালাতো। সেই সার্কাসের জন্তু-জানোয়ারগুলোর দেখাশোনা করতো পিয়ত্রেক ক্রল। সুন্দরী স্ত্রী ও এক ছেলে নিয়ে ছিল তার সংসার। ফ্যান্টম ক্রলের স্ত্রীকে গভীরভাবে চাইতো। অশুভ ফ্যান্টমের কামনা একসময় চূড়ান্তরূপ ধারণ করে। সে মেয়েটিকে সম্মোহিত করার পর তার সাথে সেক্স করে। এরপর তাকে এক বদ্ধ হোটেল রুমে বন্দী করে রাখে। অদ্ভুত এই হোটেল রুমে টিভি দেখা ছাড়া আর কিছুই করা যায় না। মেয়েটিকে তাই অনির্দিষ্টকালের জন্য এই টিভি দেখেই দিন কাটাতে হবে, তার বন্দী জীবন আমরা বুঝতে পারবো কেবলই তার অশ্রুজলের মধ্য দিয়ে। কিন্তু তার ভাগ্য ছিল সুপ্রসন্ন। হোটেল রুমটি ছিল জাদুকরী আর সময়হীন। স্থান-কালকে যেন অতিক্রম করে গেছে। সেখানে টিভিটাকে স্টেট-অফ-দি-আর্ট হিসেবে দেখা যায়। কারণ একটা জাদুকরী তথা অতিন্দ্রীয় ক্ষমতাসম্পন্ন সময়হীন ঘরের অনেক যন্ত্রই চূড়ান্ত ক্ষমতাসম্পন্ন হবে, আমরা এক্ষেত্রে টিভিকেই তার বহিঃপ্রকাশ হিসেবে দেখতে পাই। সবচেয়ে উন্নত তথা চূড়ান্ত প্রযুক্তিকেই স্টেট-অফ-দি-আর্ট বলা হয়। হোটেল রুমে বন্দী ক্রলের স্ত্রীকে এরপর থেকে আমরা “লস্ট গার্ল” নামে ডাকবো। টিভিটা এই লস্ট গার্লের জিয়নকাঠি। টিভিতে সে অনেক কিছুই দেখে। কিন্তু আমরা তাকে প্রায় সবসময়ই দেখি কথা বলা খরগোশ দেখতে। এগুলো অবশ্য জন্তু না। খরগোশের মুখোশ পরা মানুষ। দুজন নারী একজন পুরুষ। কোট পরা পুরুষ কথা-বলা খরগোশটিই কেবল ঘর থেকে বের হতে পারে, মেয়ে দুজন পারে না। কথাবার্তা শুনে মনে হয় তারা অ্যামেরিকান সিটকমের (সিচুয়েশন কমেডি) চরিত্র। যেসব টিভি সিরিয়ালের ব্যাকগ্রাউন্ডে হাসির শব্দ হয় সেগুলোকেই সিটকম বলা হয়। কিন্তু একটু পরেই আবার আমরা এই তিনজনকে পোল্যান্ডীয় জাদুকর হিসেবে দেখতে পাই। এদের বিশেষ বৈশিষ্ট্য হল, টিভির চরিত্র হলেও তারা টিভির বাইরের অসহায় মেয়েটিকে দেখতে পায়, তার সাথে কথা বলতে পারে- এমনকি এই দুই জগতের মধ্যে ভ্রমণও করতে পারে। পরবর্তীতে জাদুকরেরা আরও আসবে, আমরা একসময় দ্বিধায় পড়ে যাবো: তারা অ্যামেরিকান সিটকমের চরিত্র নাকি পোল্যান্ডীয় জাদুকর। এদিকে ক্রল হন্যে হয়ে তার বউকে খুঁজে বেড়ায়। একদিন সার্কাসে এসে শুনতে পায় ফ্যান্টমও নিরুদ্দেশ হয়েছে। এরকম একটা সময়েই সেই তিন পোল্যান্ডীয় জাদুকর তাকে তাদের চেম্বারে ডেকে নিয়ে যায়। সেখানে তাকে বিভিন্ন নির্দেশনা দেয়া হয়। তার সাথে তার স্ত্রীর যোগাযোগ করিয়ে দেয় জাদুকরেরা। কিন্তু ক্রল কেবল তার বউয়ের কথাই শুনতে পায়, তাকে দেখতে পায় না। চোখের দেখা না হওয়ায় কতোটা সার্থক হয়েছে এ যোগাযোগ তা আমরা বুঝতে পারি না। জাদুকরেরা এবার সব ফাঁস করে দেয়। ক্রলকে জানায়, তার বস ফ্যান্টমই তার স্ত্রীর এ অবস্থার জন্য দায়ী। আর তাকে একটি বিশেষ ধরণের জাদুকরী পিস্তল দেয় যা দিয়ে ফ্যান্টমকে মারা সম্ভব। ক্রল সার্কাস ছেড়ে অ্যামেরিকা চলে আসে। এখানে এসে স্যু ব্লু-কে বিয়ে করে। কিন্তু আমাদের মনে হয়, স্যুকে সে কখনই ভালোবাসেনি। লস্ট গার্লকে উদ্ধার করা আপাতত আর হয় না, পিস্তলটা পড়ে থাকে ক্রল-স্যু দম্পতির বেডরুমের ড্রয়ারে। এমনই একটা সময়ে লিঞ্চের ক্যামেরায় আমরা একটি বার্বিকিউ দেখতে পাই। ক্রল-স্যুর করা এই বার্বিকিউয়ে ক্রলের সার্কাস পার্টির সব বন্ধুরা এসে উপস্থিত হয়, তাও ঠিক ঠিক বিকেল তিনটায়। তাদের কাউকেই স্যু চিনে না, আর তাদের অতি-সময়ানুবর্তী আগমন যেন অশুভ বা আকস্মিক কোনকিছুর ইঙ্গিত বহন করে। এটা হয়তো স্যুর চলে যাওয়ার ইঙ্গিতই ছিল। অবহেলার শিকার হয়ে স্যু বিলি সাইড নামে এক ধনকুবেরের রক্ষিতা হিসেবে একটি প্যারালাল জীবন শুরু করে। একদিন স্যু ক্রলকে এসে তার গর্ভবতী হওয়ার কথা জানায়। ক্রল বুঝে যায়, স্যু গোপনে কারও সাথে সম্পর্ক তৈরী করেছে। সে স্যুকে পশুর মত মারে। বিধ্বস্ত স্যু সাহায্যের জন্য বিলির বাড়িতে যায়। কিন্তু বাড়িতে বিলির স্ত্রী (ডোরি) ও ছেলে আছে। তাদের সামনে বিলি তার সাথে স্যুর সম্পর্কের ব্যাপারটা সম্পূর্ণ অস্বীকার করে। এমনকি ডোরির হাতেও মার খেতে হয় স্যুকে। সম্পূর্ণ পরিত্যক্ত স্যু পাশের বাড়িতে গিয়ে ফ্যান্টমের দেখা পায়। ফ্যান্টমকে দেখে সে প্রচণ্ড ভয় পায়। ভয়ে হাতের কাছে পাওয়া স্ক্রু ড্রাইভারটিকেই তুলে নেয়, অস্ত্র হিসেবে ব্যবহার করার জন্য। বিধ্বস্ত-ভয়ার্ত-গর্ভবতী স্যুকে আমরা এবার রাস্তায় দেখতে পাই, তার যাওয়ার কোন জায়গা নেই। রাস্তার বেশ্যারাই কেবল আমাদের চোখে পড়ে। ফ্যান্টম এবার স্যু সেজে রাস্তার অন্যান্য বেশ্যাদের ভেঙায়, এমনকি স্বয়ং স্যুকেও ভেঙায়। আরও ভয় পেয়ে যায় স্যু। কিন্তু বেশ্যাবেশী ডোরিকে দেখে আতঙ্কে কুঁকড়ে উঠে। স্বামীর রক্ষিতার পিছু ধাওয়া করে এখন ডোরিও রাস্তায়, বেশ্যা রূপে। ডোরির হাত থেকে বাঁচতে স্যু একটা বার্লেস্ক ক্লাবে ঢুকে যায়। কিছুক্ষণ ক্লাবে বসে থাকার পর লাল লেসধারী এক জাদুকরী এসে তাকে উপরের তলায় নিয়ে যায়। উপরের তলায় বসে আছে খরগোশের মুখোশধারী তিনজনের একজন, তার সাথে অদ্ভুত চশমা পরা এক লোক। সে যাওয়ার সাথে সাথেই কথা বলা খরগোশ ধীরে ধীরে অদৃশ্য হয়ে যায়, সম্ভবত স্যু তাকে দেখতে পায় না বলেই। চশমা পরা লোকটিকে নিজের জীবনের ইতিহাস বলার তাড়া অনুভব করে স্যু। সে বলতে থাকে তার সহিংসতার ইতিহাস, সাথে উঠে আসে পোল্যান্ডীয় পৌরাণিক কাহিনী। উঠে আসে ফ্যান্টমের এক পাওয়ালা বোনের কথা। তার মনোলোগে বিরতি পড়ে, যখন চশমাওয়ালা ফোন রিসিভ করার জন্য উঠে যায়। স্যু এবার সন্তর্পণে উপরের তলা থেকে নেমে আসে, আবার বেরিয়ে পড়ে রাস্তায়। এখন সে আবারও বেশ্যাদের মাঝে। সে তার সহবেশ্যাদের দেখাতে চায়, কিভাবে ফুটপাতে দাড়িয়ে স্ক্রু ড্রাইভার দিয়ে গর্ভপাত করতে হয়। কিন্তু তার আগেই ডোরিস এসে সেই স্ক্রু ড্রাইভার দিয়েই তাকে আঘাত করে। স্যুর পেটে আটকে থাকা রক্তাক্ত স্ক্রু ড্রাইভার দেখে চলে যায় সবাই- একে একে সবাই। মৃত্যুকে আলিঙ্গনরত স্যু এবার ভারসাম্যহীনভাবে হাটতে থাকে, পেটে হাত, অদ্ভুত প্রতিবেশে চোখ। রাস্তার মোড়ে আসার পর দুদিকে দুটা সাইনবোর্ড চোখে পড়ে- একটাতে লেখা হলিউড, আরেকটাতে ভাইন। টলতে টলতে একসময় একটি দেয়ালের ধারে ঢলে পড়ে স্যু। তার আশপাশে গৃহহীন নরনারী। একপাশে আদিবাসী অ্যামেরিকান মহিলা, আরেক পাশে একটি নিগ্রো ছেলে ও একটি জাপানী মেয়ে। মারা যাচ্ছে স্যু, তেমন কিছু না। আদিবাসী তাকে আশ্বস্ত করে: আরে তটস্থ হওয়ার কিছু নেই; তেমন কিছু হচ্ছে না, তুমি কেবল মারা যাচ্ছো। মৃত্যুর ঠিক আগের মুহূর্তটাতে স্যু স্বাপ্নিক রূপকথার জগতে প্রবেশ করে। হলিউডই সেই রূপকথার জগত, এ জগতে সে এক অতি বিখ্যাত নায়িকা, তার নাম নিকি গ্রেইস। এই স্বপ্নের দৃশ্য অবশ্যই লিঞ্চের পূর্ববর্তী সিনেমা “মুলহল্যান্ড ড্রাইভ” এর মতো। রূপকথার হলিউডে নিকি এক বিশাল প্রাসাদে থাকে। বাস্তব জীবনে তার প্রেমিক বিলির প্রাসাদ যেমন ছিল অনেকটা তেমন। এই প্রাসাদে অনেক চাকর-বাকর, এখানে তার স্বামী ক্রলের কোন পাত্তাই নেই। তাকে ছায়ার মতো দেখা যায় কেবল। কিন্তু লিঞ্চ কখনই এ ধরণের স্বপ্নকে নির্ঝঞ্জাট থাকতে দেন না। স্বপ্নের মধ্যেই স্বাপ্নিক বুঝে ফেলতে শুরু করে, তার স্বপ্ন কেবলই স্বপ্ন, বাস্তব না। এক্ষেত্রে স্বাপ্নিক রূপকথার জগতে প্রথম ঝঞ্জাট বয়ে আনে এক অদ্ভুতদর্শন, উদ্ভটভাষী মহিলা। তার অপ্রত্যাশিত আগমন ঝামেলা বাধায়। সে নিকিকে বলে, তুমি একটা সিনেমায় অভিনয় করতে যাচ্ছো যাতে একটা মার্ডার আছে। নিকিকে সে পোল্যান্ডের একটা গল্প বলে: একটি ছেলে (ক্রল) খেলার জন্য ঘর (পোল্যান্ড) থেকে বের হয়, দরজা খোলার পর সে পৃথিবী দেখতে পায়, বারান্দা দিয়ে হাটার সময় তার নিজের প্রতিফলনে প্রথম শয়তানের (ফ্যান্টম) জন্ম হয়। অদ্ভুত মহিলা এই গল্পের আরেকটা ভার্সনও শোনায়: একটি মেয়ে (স্যু বা লস্ট গার্ল) বাজারের (নিকির স্টেজ সেট, স্যুর বার্লেস্ক থিয়েটার, লস্ট গার্লের হোটেল রুম) পেছনের আঙিনায় চলতে গিয়ে হারিয়ে যায়, কিন্তু একসময় ঠিকই সুরম্য অট্টালিকার (স্বর্গ, লস্ট গার্লের হোটেল) পথ খুঁজে পায়। নিকি যে সিনেমায় অভিনয় করতে যাচ্ছে তার নাম “অন হাই ইন ব্লু টুমরোস”। এই সিনেমা আর কিছুই না, স্যুর বাস্তব জীবন। সুতরাং রূপকথায় সিনেমার শ্যুটিং আর স্যুর বাস্তব জীবন একে অপরকে ওভারল্যাপ করে। দুটা এক দৃশ্যের মাধ্যমেই দেখানো হয়। মরণাপন্ন স্যুর রূপকথার জগতে সিনেমার শ্যুটিং শুরু হয়। প্রথম রিহার্সালের সময় অভিনয় করতে গিয়ে নিকি স্ক্রিপ্টের সাথে খুব বেশী জড়িয়ে পড়ে, আবেগের আতিশয্য দেখা যায়। এমন সময় হঠাৎ স্টেজের পেছন থেকে কিসের যেন আওয়াজ আসে। সিনেমার নায়ক ডেভন উঠে যায়। উল্লেখ্য স্যু তার স্বপ্নে বিলি সাইডকেই ডেভন হিসেবে দেখছে। স্যুর প্রেমিক এখন নিকির সহঅভিনেতা। তাই নিকি ও ডেভনের শ্যুটিং এর দৃশ্যগুলো আসলে স্যুর বাস্তব জীবন বৈ কিছু না। যাহোক, ডেভন উঠে গিয়ে কাউকেই খুঁজে পায় না। তবে আমরা বুঝতে পারি শব্দটা করেছে স্যু বা নিকি নিজেই। স্যু যেন তার নিজের রূপকথার জগতের দরজায় নিজেই কড়া নাড়ছে। কাকে যেন জানিয়ে দিতে চাইছে, এ জগতের অবাস্তবতা। এর পরপরই ডিরেক্টর কিংসলি নিকি-ডেভনকে জানায়: এর আগেও পোল্যান্ডে এই সিনেমার শ্যুটিং করা হচ্ছিল। কিন্তু মাঝপথে নায়ক-নায়িকার বীভৎস মৃত্যুতে প্রজেক্টটা পরিত্যক্ত হয়। সিনেমার কাহিনীটা মূলত পোল্যান্ডীয় গল্প 47 এর অনুকরণে বানানো। আগেও যে সিনেমাটা বানানো হচ্ছিল সেটা বোধহয় স্যুর বাস্তব জীবন ছাড়া আর কিছুই না। এখানেও নিকির রূপকথার জগতে আঘাত আসলো। বাস্তব স্যুর মৃত্যুর খবর পেয়ে গেল সে। রূপকথার ক্রল ডেভন আর নিকিকে সতর্ক করে দেয়। এতে ডেভন-নিকি আরও বেশী সম্পৃক্ত হয়ে পড়ে। একসময় তাদের মধ্যে সেক্স হয়, যথারীতি পরাবাস্তব সেক্সের দৃশ্য দেখি আমরা। যে রুমে তারা সেক্স করছে সেটা অবিকল স্যু-বিলির বেডরুমের মত। বাস্তব আর রূপকথা মিলেমিশে একাকার হয়ে যায়। রূপকথার ক্রল দরজার আড়াল থেকে এই সেক্সের দৃশ্য দেখে এবং ধীরে ধীরে অদৃশ্য হয়ে যায়। তারপর আমরা তাকে আর দেখি না। এতেই মনে হয়, ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারে হলিউড মানেই স্বাপ্নিক রূপকথার জগৎ, আর পোল্যান্ড বা মফস্বল মানেই বাস্তব জগৎ। এই সেক্সের সময়ই সিনেমাবহির্ভূত যৌন সম্পর্ক থেকে নিকি আবার সিনেমায় (তথা স্যুর বাস্তব জীবন) প্রবেশ করে। সে আগের দিনে চলে যায়। আগের দিন শ্যুটিং এ ডেভন ছিল না, আর শ্যুটিং করতে গিয়েই নিকি হারিয়ে গিয়েছিল Axxon. N লেখা দরোজার ওপারে। এই বিশেষ দরজাটাকে স্যু এবং নিকির জগতের সীমানা বলা যায়। এপার-ওপার হলেই মেলামেশা। এই দরজা দিয়ে যাওয়ার মাধ্যমে আসলে স্যু তার নিজের জীবনের রিমেইক সিনেমায় হারিয়ে যায়। এ সময়ই সে তার ভবিষ্যৎ দেখতে পায়: এক পাওনাদার তার কাছে আসে পাওনা বুঝে নিতে, ড্রয়িং রুমে সব বেশ্যারা জড়ো হয়। একজন তাকে বলে, কিভাবে ভবিষ্যৎ সম্পর্কে আরও জানা যায়। ভবিষ্যৎ জানার উপায় হিসেবে সে বলে: পাওনাদারের হাতঘড়িটা নিজে পরা অবস্থায় সিগার দিয়ে স্লিপে একটা ফুটো করতে হবে, সেই ফুটো দিয়েই ভবিষ্যৎ দেখা যাবে। স্যু এই ফুটো দিয়ে দিয়ে তার মৃত্যুর দিন এবং চশমাওয়ালার সাথে তার কথোপকথন দেখতে পায়। পরিশেষে স্যু তার নিজের মৃত্যু দেখতে পায়। মৃত্যুর পর আবার তার নিকি পারসোনা ফিরে আসে। অদ্ভুত! নিকির অভিনয়ই স্যুর বাস্তব জীবন। আমরা দেখি স্যু মারা গেছে, একটু পরই স্যু-রূপী দেহটা উঠে দাড়ায়। এবার সে নিকি, সে তো মরেনি, সে তো কেবল অভিনয় করছিলো। রূপকথার নিকি বেঁচে রইলো, বাস্তবের স্যু মারা গেল। নিকি এবার আর রূপকথাকে মেনে নিতে পারে না। অনেকে মিলে তাকে বুঝিয়ে দিয়েছে: তুমি বাস্তব নও। কিন্তু বেপরোয়া নিকি হন্যে হয়ে শুন্য খোঁজে। বেডরুমে ক্রলের পিস্তলটা খুঁজে পায়। ঘুরতে ঘুরতে সে 47 নম্বর রুমের সামনে যায়, দেখা পায় ফ্যান্টমের। নিকির গুলিতে ফ্যান্টম মারা যায়, কিন্তু মৃত্যুর সময় তার মুখ তার মুখ ছিল না, হয়ে গিয়েছিল স্যুর মুখ; এক বীভৎস দৃশ্য। ফ্যান্টম মারা যাওয়ার সাথে সাথে লস্ট গার্লের হোটেল রুমের বন্ধ দরজা খুলে যায়। নিকি সেই হোটেল রুমে প্রবেশ করে লস্ট গার্লকে কিস করে। লস্ট গার্ল এভাবেই আবার ক্রল ও তার সন্তানের সাথে একত্রিত হয়। উল্লেখ্য বিলি সাইড ও ডোরির ছেলেকেই আমরা ক্রল ও লস্ট গার্লের ছেলে হিসেবে দেখতে পাই। এখানে জাদুকরী মায়া কাজ করেছে। লস্ট গার্ল চলে যাওয়ার পর নিকি তার হোটেল রুমের টিভির সামনে বসে। কিন্তু টিভি দেখা তার হয় না। সে সরাসরি চলে যায় পার্গেটরিতে। মৃত্যুর পর স্বর্গ বা নরকে পাঠানোর আগে মানুষ যেখানে থাকবে বলা হয়, সেটাই পার্গেটরি। অনেকে মনে করে, এখানে ভালো-খারাপ বিশ্লেষণের আরেকটা সুযোগ দেয়া হবে; তবে এটা অনেক ইনফর্মড ও ফাইনাল। এখানে অন্তর থেকে যারা খারাপ কেবল তারাই খারাপ কাজ করবে। এটা নিয়ে উলি এডেলের একটা সিনেমাও আছে। যাহোক, পার্গেটরিতে নাচ শুরু হয়, স্বর্গীয় নাচ। স্বর্গীয় নাচের এ ধরণ আমরা আগে কখনও দেখিনি। পার্গেটরিটা আবার দেখতে বিলির প্রাসাদের মতো। এখানে নিকি নাচে, নাচ উপভোগ করে। নাচে ফ্যান্টমের এক পাওয়ালা বোন, বানর পোষা জাপানী বেশ্যা, এবং অপরিচিত আরও অনেকে। সামনে সিনেমার এন্ড ক্রেডিট, তার পেছনে স্বর্গীয় নাচ, তারও পেছনে কড়া সঙ্গীত- এভাবেই শেষ হয় ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার। ***** কিন্তু আসল কথা হল, গল্পের প্যাটার্ন বোঝাটাও ডেভিড লিঞ্চের সিনেমা উপভোগের জন্য যথেষ্ট না। কারণ শিল্পী মনের ভাবটা গল্পের মাধ্যমে প্রকাশ করা হয় কেবল। গল্প বুঝলেই মূল ভাব বোঝা যাবে এমন কোন কথা নেই। গল্প বোঝার পর দৃশ্যগুলো অনুভব করতে পারলেই ভাব বোঝার পথে হয়ত কিছুটা এগুনো যাবে। আমি সে পথেই যাচ্ছি। এ যুগে আমার প্রিয় ডিরেক্টর হলেন ডেভিড লিঞ্চ আর কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স। লিঞ্চের ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ার নিয়ে আরও অনেক অনেক লেখার ইচ্ছা আছে। সবে তো শুরু… ক্রিটিকরা কি বলছেন? প্রায় সব সমালোচকই ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের প্রশংসা করেছেন। অনেকে এটাকে “the greatest triumph of David Lynch” বলে আখ্যায়িত করেছেন। জিম ইমারসনের একটা উক্তি দিয়েই অনেক কিছু প্রকাশ পায়: When people say Inland Empire is Lynch’s Sunset Boulevard, Lynch’s Persona, or Lynch’s 8½, they’re quite right, but it also explicitly invokes connections to Stanley Kubrick’s The Shining, Jean-Luc Godard’s Pierrot le Fou, Buñuel and Dali’s Un Chien Andalou, Maya Deren’s LA-experimental Meshes of the Afternoon (a Lynch favorite), and others. বিলি ওয়াইল্ডারের অন্যতম সেরা সিনেমা সানসেট বুলেভার্দ, ইংমার বারিমানের অন্যতম সেরা মাস্টারপিস পারসোনা আর ফেদেরিকো ফেলিনির সেরা কাজ এইট অ্যান্ড আ হাফ। এগুলোর সাথে ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের তুলনা করা হয়েছে। এতেই সমালোচকদের অবস্থা বোঝা যাচ্ছে। ইমারসন তো সরাসরি স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের দ্য শাইনিং এ চলে গেছেন। এসে পড়েছে জঁ ল্যুক গোদারের কথা। আর যথারীতি বুনুয়েল-দালির Un Chien Andalou আবার আলোচনায় উঠে এসেছে। পরাবাস্তবতার কথা আসলে এরকমটা হবেই। আমি এইট অ্যান্ড আ হাফের সাথে ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারের তুলনা করতে কার্পণ্য করবো না। সিনেমার নাম 8½ হওয়ার কারণ: এর আগে ফেলিনি মোট ৬ টা পূর্ণদৈর্ঘ্য ও ৩ টা স্বল্পদৈর্ঘ্য সিনেমা করেছিলেন। স্বল্পদৈর্ঘ্যকে অর্ধেক ধরলে তার মোট সিনেমার সংখ্যা দাড়ায় সাড়ে সাত। তার মানে 8½ তার সাড়ে আট নম্বর সিনেমা। এটাই নামের রহস্য। এই সিনেমা সম্পর্কে একটা কথাই বলা যায়: 8½ is about the making of 8½. অসাধারণ এই সিনেমায় মূল চরিত্র ছিল ডিরেক্টর। ইনল্যান্ড এম্পায়ারে মূল চরিত্র নায়িকা। নায়িকাকেও এখানে শিল্পী হিসেবে উপস্থাপন করা হয়েছে। প্রথমবার দেখার পর আমি যেমন ফেলিনির ডিরেক্টরের পরাবাস্তব জগৎ ভালোভাবে বুঝিনি, তেমনি ইনল্যান্ডে নায়িকার জগৎতেও অনেক কিছু অজানা রয়ে গেছে। দুজনের জগৎই প্রচণ্ড রকমের অদ্ভুত। অন্যভাবে বলা যায় অদ্ভুতভাবে তাদের জগৎকে মেলে ধরা হয়েছে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৬ বিষয়শ্রেণী:রহস্য বিষয়শ্রেণী:হরর বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ডেভিড লিঞ্চ